puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
ALF: Season four
Alf Season Four of the Alf sitcom which ran from 1989-90. 79. Baby Come Back: Alf earns the right to baby-sit Eric, but almost blows it when the child disappears. 80. Lies: Alf is accidentally photographed by tabloid photographers, so the Tanners have to get the film back. 81. Wanted: Dead Or Alive: Alf shields Willie when a criminal resembling him is profiled on a crime-stopper TV show, but Trevor turns him in. 82. We're In The Money: Using Willie's home computer, Alf discovers and later becomes addicted to the art of making stock-market deals. 83. Mind Games: After a visit from a psychologist, Alf subjects the Tanners to a barrage of unwanted psychoanalysis. 84. Hooked On A Feeling: Willie, in an effort to curb ALF's cotton addiction, holds a support group meeting in his living room. 85. He Ain't Heavy, He's Willie's Brother: Alf, forced to hide, plots the removal of Willie's visiting brother Neal. 86. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face: Alf gets peeved about having to remain hidden while Willie's brother extends his visit. 87. Live And Let Die: Alf's attitude toward cats changes after his first encounter with kittens. 88. Break Up To Make Up: Whizzer comes face-to-face with Alf when he searches for Dorothy at the Tanners. 89. Happy Together: Alf, on the outs with the Tanners, is offered a place to stay by Neal. 90. Fever: Alf is pampered by the Tanners after catching his first Earth cold. 91. It's My Party: Alf is relegated once again to the attic when the Tanners throw a Hawaiian luau. 92. Make 'Em Laugh: Alf dreams he's a famous stand-up comic. 93. Love On The Rocks: Neal and his ex-wife Margaret (Allyce Beasley) reconcile, but Alf goes a long way to prove her motives are less than honest. 94. True Colors: Alf enters the art world after he earns praise for a still life made from food. 95. Gimme That Old Time Religion: As a newly ordained Melmacian minister, Alf must officiate a ceremony on Earth. 96. Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades: Alf considers the future with the Tanners, who will age faster than the ageless alien. 97. When I'm Sixty-Four: Alf encounters youth-seeking senior citizens when he's discovered sneaking into a retirement home. 98. Mr. Sandman: Alf and Willie scour Death Valley for buried treasure after discovering an old map. 99. Stayin' Alive: A morally outraged Alf writes nasty letters to a pollution-producing company. 100. Hungry Like The Wolf: Alf takes to the park in search of food after his diet fails. 101. I Gotta Be Me: Alf is the only one excited by the idea of Lynn moving in with her boyfriend. 102. Consider Me Gone: It's a sad day in the Tanner household as Alf announces he's leaving Earth to settle on another planet with Skip and Rhonda, but Alf is captured by the Alien Task Force before he can get to their spaceship. (Last episode). Alf Season 4 Alf Season 4